The goals and core tasks of the CODC outreach core are focused on 1) identifying through research and then matching critical resources with needs of individuals, families, communities, and small businesses in the western Florida Panhandle and the Alabama coastline impacted by the Deepwater Horizon (DWH) disaster;2) synthesizing the research findings of consortium Pis and translating these through open public channels of communication that foster two-way dialogue and consensus building;and 3) extending the CODC outreach framework model as a social learning platform designed to mitigate losses and increase resiliency to other disasters, both natural and human initiated. Core tasks of this project include: describing the needs and characteristics of the target population;coordinating the translation of relevant information into knowledge suitable to enhancing the preparedness and resiliency of the target population;and Strengthening and developing societal structures that empower communities to mitigate losses and increase resiliency to both natural and human initiated disasters. The project team plans to leverage already existing resources and community based resiliency efforts that stem from local response to the hurricanes that hit Florida, Alabama and Mississippi in 2004. Project efforts will begin with existing and longstanding relationships with NGO's, state and local agencies, faith-based organizations, and other community groups. As partners in the CODC, and members of the Community Advisory Committee and local community Task Forces, individuals from these agencies and organizations will assist in identifying resource needs and gaps;participate in a year one regional forum to share research findings and provide input to developing a strategic plan of action for the outreach core;work with core staff to develop collaborative approaches to materials dissemination and professional training and development;and partner on developing a quick response identification and referral network.